I'll throw away my faith for you
by Cay Ezemay
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are half-twin orphaned wards of the church. never knowing their mother or their fathers. Feliciano being the pride and joy of the church, and Lovino its prisoner. Steampunk spamano AU. kinda random, Rated M for Violence, Sex, and Lovi.
1. Prologue

The pain was unbearable.  
As the first babe screamed as their mother forced out the second.

"It's another boy mistress" the midwife exclaimed as yet another babe began to scream and wale.

The mother of the newly born twin boys looked up tiredly, unable to do any more than that as she looked upon hr two dark-haired sons.

"Lovino Romulus... Feliciano Remus..." She panted out.

"Mistress" The midwife looked t the boys.

"My Masters child... and my Angels..." She fell back, unmoving.

The midwife looked at the now motherless babes. knowing that the master of their mother, being the demonic monster that he was, would undoubtedly kill them, and that she herself wasn't able to care for the newborns properly, did the only thing for them that she could, she wrapped both of them in separate blankets, put them in a basket, and left them at the doors of the church, with a note saying

_The golden-eyed one is Lovino Romulus Vargas, son of Salvitora, and the monster. The green-eyed one is Feliciano Remus Vargas, son of Salvitora and the Angel_

_Lovino is older by an hour._

* * *

**Hello, I got the idea for this off an angel with a shotgun thai subbed italy/spamano amv on youtube. also the setting is a mix of steampunk, and normal age setting because this was a plotless, spur-of-the-moment-decision. although i want to keep it up, i need reviews to know if people like it. otherwise ill delete it. so please R&amp;R thanks.**


	2. Who are the gemelli?

From the very beginning, it was Father Attilio who raised the boys. And from the very beginning, he understood what the note describing them meant. Feliciano was not only a very happy, lovable child, but from the day they turned six years old, he had begun to shine with a most holy light, and at twelve, had begun to grow the wings of an angel.

Lovino, on the other hand, was more of an issue to deal with.  
For starters, he was an unusually fussy infant; for he could never tolerate being held for more than a few minutes at a time.  
As the twins grew older, Lovino became more moody and stubborn, and at times, even becoming violent. The priests began to suspect that the Twins' fathers we an angel, and a demon. As a result, the name whispered around the church for Lovino was "Malvolio" meaning ill-will.

But the whispers never failed to reach Lovino's ears. Always afters hearing that name, he would shut himself up in his room for hours upon hours at a time. It was at the age of seven did his younger brother begin to hear the name as well, upon so, Feliciano would throw long-winded temper-tantrums, demanding his tommaso.

On such occasions, the only person that could 'control' Lovino, was the midwife who saw them into the world, Sofia.

Since their birth, Sofia had made sure to visit and care for the orphaned brothers. Wary that Lovino's father would kill the both of them if discovered that only one son was his. Regardless of what the child would inherit from him.

On her visits, she would bring with her, the tales form sailors returning to Naples.

Both boys would sit with rapt attention. But whenever it was time for to leave, it was always Lovino who begged to accompany her.  
He would cling to her skirts and beg to see what lay beyond the church's courtyard walls.

The Priests knew about his pleas, but they refused to indulge in them. Fearful that he truly _was_ the son of a demon, they didn't want to expose the rest of the world to his evil. Equally, they were afraid that his angelic little brother would be corrupted if he was allowed outside the safety of the church grounds, thus the boys only contact to the world was Sofia. And it broke her heart that they were forbidden from ever leaving.

* * *

**Okay, so now here's a little backround on the twins. Attilio, I looked up, is an italian name that means father, tommaso means twin, and Sofia means wisdom. Thank you to my first reviewer, and if more people review, I'll add Antonio's backround, because this IS a spamano after all.**

**BTW, Antonio in italian means invaluable.**


	3. Down the Back Alleyway

His grandmother had an enormous heart.  
As far back as he could remember, Antonio's grandmother had looked after children for many different families. And over the years, he had heard stories of them all, but there was one family that she never talked about, Antonio remembered it, because it was all she talked about for months before the baby was born. When he had asked her about it, she merely shook her head and told him that they belonged to god now, and the devil would never find them. At first he thought she meant Heaven, but then he thought, 'wait, if they were in Heaven, wouldn't the Devil know that their souls were beyond his reach?' But every time he started this line of thought, it was stopped as his own Father would return home, along with his hermano diablo (Devil brother).

* * *

**OKAY, so as promised, Antonio's side of things. I've even decided to add Alvarez, aka Portugal into the mix. I regret nothing in this fic as long as I have reviews to motivate its unraveling.**

**Hasta la Pasta~~~**


	4. Why Hermano Diablo?

Antonio's life was very different from the Vargas twins'. For starters, he was born February 12th, in the middle of an 'Arctic Blizzard', meaning, that his chances of surviving his infancy were almost non-existent.

It was his older brother Alvarez, that discovered that his brother had the strength to survive, when at the age of twelve, he put his four-year-old, napping brother in the crawlspace next to the chimney and lit a fire. Upon their parents' return from a dinner party, the fire was still blazing after about six/six and a half hours, and neither boy was to be found.

Upon investigation, Alvarez had, long ago, went to bed, but when awoken, told his parents that Antonio had been playing in the crawlspace hours before. When they went to see what exactly had become of their younger son, he walked out of the kitchen eating a tomato.

When asked what happened, he told them as best he could (being only four) that when he had woken up next to the bricks, with not a clue as to get out. It was two hours after he had awoken, that he had finally managed to wriggle himself free.

From then on, Alvarez was all but ordered by his parents to have his little brother by his side for just about everything the little boy wanted to do. And Alvarez, being a legitimate bastard, decided to use this to torment his little 'perfect' brother, at every available possibility.

* * *

**Okay, quick backdrop on Alvarez. He and Antonio share a father, but he wasn't married to Alvarez's mother. In fact, he was only newlywed to Antonio's when Alvarez was born.**

**That being said, I need a little help. Looking at the age difference Between these two, I can't decide if Antonio and the twins are 6-7 years apart, or if they should be a little closer together in age. So I'm reaching out to the 4 people who have Favorited this fic, the 15 that follow it (numbers being what the traffic of this story being today, 5/12/15) and the countless people that will read this before the next chapter (which will have the twins and dialogue.) to PLEASE REVIEW/MESSAGE ME. BECAUSE AS I STATED IN THE PROLOGUE THAT THIS IS A REVIEW BASED STORY, AND WILL DELETE IT WITHOUT SUFFICIENT MOTIVATION. so thank you. **


	5. Well Fratello?

At the age of nine, the twins had begun to learn their histories, mathematics, language, among other things. Now, at ten years of age, Feliciano excels in his religious studies, and Lovino in his geography.

One day, on their way to their lessons;  
"Ve~ fratello, are you alright? You seem so quiet today." Feliciano snapped out of his daydream to ask.

"Stai zitto(shut up)! I'm just thinking." The elder snapped, trying to return to his peaceful train of thought.

"Oh? About what fratello?"  
The older of the two looked around quickly, making sure that they were completely alone, before pulling his little brother down a deserted hallway.  
"Can you promise to keep it between us? ...Fratello."  
Feliciano's eyes widened. Lovino only ever called his that if he was completely serious about something.  
"Ve~~~ Si! Of course fratello maggiore(big brother)! What is it?"  
Lovino looked around again, desperate not to be heard by anyone but his brother.  
"I'm going to sneak down to the docks tonight." He grinned mischievously.

Feliciano's eyes widened further. "But fratello, Father Attilio said that its not safe for us to leave the grounds..." his voice faltered as he saw the look on his brother's face.

"Oh please, how isn't it safe if I'm 'Malvolio'?" Lovino scoffed.

Feliciano's eyes darkened, highly unusual for the young angelic boy, at his brother's unofficial nickname.  
"Fratello..."

"Feli... don't you want to see the ships with your OWN eyes? Not just imagining them from Sofia's stories?" The older pleaded, unwilling to admit that he was afraid to leave the sanctuary of the church grounds by himself.

Feliciano closed his eyes, giving himself a dreamy look, a natural habit for whenever he wanted to think about something serious (although to others, he came off as a very 'light-headed' person). Internally, he was debating with himself his 'Fathers' instructions, and his and his brothers' desires to venture out into the world. after a few minutes of arguing with himself, he opened his eyes and met his brothers.  
"Quando andiamo fratello?(when are we going brother)"

Lovino looked at his 'perfect' little brother in shock for a moment, then a huge smile broke out onto his face as he tackled his younger brother in a hug.

"Grazie Fratello"

* * *

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND THERE YOU HAVE IT. FELI IS so EASILY MANIPULATED BY LOVINO RIGHT NOW. ALSO 'Father' DOESN'T JUST MEAN THE PRIEST RAISING THEM, IT MEANS THE MAN RAISING THEM THAT JUST HAPPENS TO BE A PRIEST. ALSO, I KNOW I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER HOW I WANTED PEOPLE TO TELL ME THE AGE DIFFERENCE BY THIS CHAPTER, BUT INSTEAD, I'LL SHOW YOU GUYS HOW THEY ALL GROW UP A BIT BEFORE I HAVE THEM MEET, SO YOU ALL STILL HAVE TIME. ALSO, GOOGLE IS MY TRANSLATOR, AND IF YOU HAVENT FIGURED OUT WHET 'Fratello MEANS, THEN You. Fail. At. LIFE! UNTIL NEXT TIME. (WHICH IS PROBABLY TOMORROW SINCE I HAVE THE MOTIVATION, TIME, AND NO LIFE) I GTG, SO I CAN TAKE THE BUS HOME FROM WORK NOW...**

**HASTA LA PASTA~~~ **


	6. Is Malvolio Lovino?

All was silent as the young boys climbed over the stone wall separating them from the open world. The giant steam tower that they had heard all their live set the time at a quarter to nine in the evening, making a small chiming noise, that the boys immediately froze at. Hugging each other in fright, they looked at each other upon the realization of the source of the sound, grinning boldly. Silently abandoning their fears as they slowly made their ways down to the ports.

The stories that they were told until now, were no comparison to what they saw. The waters were dark, moving as whispers against the black oak hulls of the great navel ships. The sails were bluish-grey in the post dusk light, moving slightly in the light breeze.

They were frozen in place in awe at their surroundings. Neither one wanting to break the magic of their very first glimpse at the outside world. They stood for so long, that the steam tower struck nine.

Feliciano let out a yelp as they were made aware of the time, his angelic glow beginning to shine brighter.

"Dammit Feli! Shut it off!" Lovino hissed, shielding his eyes. From the first time the glow appeared, it was found to be painful towards Lovino, leaving him blinded for longer periods of time than any of the priests.

Feliciano, in his panic, only glowed brighter.

Lovino glanced around nervously, knowing that if anybody saw his brother, the consequences would be highly severe. Gritting his teeth, he did the only thing he could think of, he clenched his fist and put all of his weight into punching the air out of his brothers lungs.

Feliciano's eyes grew wide at the force of his brothers blow, it wasn't hard enough to make him lose consciousness, but it did knock the wind out of him, diminishing the glow surrounding him.

Lovino could feel his brothers heart against his fist, and hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He looked and saw the pained expression on his brother's face. Overcome with guilt, he put his brother on his back, and carried him back to the church.

The ten minute run down to the docks, became a forty-five minute trudge back, not only up hill, but Lovino had to stop constantly, due to his brother's pain.

When they finally arrived at the main gate, Lovino mentally cursed himself for forgetting to oil the gears and hinges. Looking at his teary-eyed brother, before pulling as much spittle into his mouth as possible before spitting it onto the hinges.

"Fratello!" Feliciano cried out in shock at the disrespect of their home.

"Be quiet idiota! do you want to wake up Father?" Lovino hissed out over his shoulder. After a moment, he added more quietly, "or Damiano?"

They both shook slightly at the name. Damiano was a man who fought against the Mafioso in his younger days. Although Father Attilio believed him to be a changed man, the twins were constantly terrified of him.

"O-okay, but promise that you'll clean it in the morning." Feliciano said shakily. To which Lovino nodded, and continued to spit on the gate until it opened without a sound.

Quickly, they rushed into the courtyard, only to find their beloved Father Attilio and their feared Father Damiano, standing together. One bore a disappointed look, the other, an enraged.

"And what were we doing this fine evening?" Attilio asked tiredly.

"After curfew I might add." Damiano seethed.

"We... we were.." Lovino stammered, trying to avoid Damiano's harsh glare, that seemed to be directed solely on him.

"It was my fault Father!" Feliciano cried out. Surprising the three within earshot.

"Go on Feli." Attilio said after a moment of pure silence.

"I-I wanted to see the new ships in the dock," Feli sniffed, "The ones from Sofia's story yesterday. But.. I.. I didn't want to go all alone..." His voice trailed off as Damiano's scornful eyes turned upon him.

"Is that why the Malvolio is carrying you upon his back?"

* * *

**Well... THAT got Ugly Fast... UM... YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHH... No Regrets on this chapter. Who would've thought that the 'angel' could lie like that. or was he... **SPOILER** IT GETS DARKER FOR A CHAPTER.. OR THREE, DEPENDING ON HOW LONG I MAKE THEM** But don't worry, I'll give it a happy ending.**

**btw, DAMIANO is from the same website I got Attilio,**

**DAMIANO**: Italian form of Latin Damianus, meaning "to tame, to subdue" and euphemistically "to kill."

**READ, RATE, and REVIEW OR ELSE THIS FIC GOES BYE-BYE. ^.^**


	7. Fault and Blame

It took everything the twins had not to react to the name while under the mans stern gaze.

Feliciano was trying his best not to pant too heavily, they were already in enough trouble without adding anymore to it. And Lovino, upon hearing the name Malvolio in open air, and directly to his person, could lower his eyes, not unlike a submissive dog. Though he failed to miss Damiano's smirk of approval and satisfaction.

"Answer the question please, Feliciano." Father Attilio spoke kindly.

He, like Lovino, saw the smile on Damiano's face, but failed to comprehend its meaning and motive.

"Well... when the clock struck-"

"Its my fault Father!" Lovino cut him off. He had been shocked into silence, when his brother spoke up, taking the fault for sneaking out. But he himself would admit his guilt to the priest.

When we were at the docks, Feli was startled by the clock. He started to shine, and I knew it would be bad if anyone saw him, so I told him to shut it off. But he was scared, so I only made it worse and he got so bright, it was hurting me so I..." He lowered his head further, "So I punched the air out of him until he dimmed back down."

A single tear slid down his chin as he bit his lip, awaiting a reprimand.

"And so you carried him back here." Father Attilio concluded, seeing the look of shame on the older boy's face.

Lovino nodded. "It took longer getting back that way, but its the truth I swear."

"And you think that justifies anything?" Damiano quietly exploded.

Both boys looked at him, unsure.

"You were well aware that you were forbidden to leave this sanctuary. And not only did you completely ignore this, but you drew out, and even caused pain, to your younger brother." Lovino's head snapped up to meet the cold, unfeeling eyes of the priest, unable to believe what he was hearing.

They had BOTH snuck out.

They had BOTH drawn attention to themselves.

They had BOTH caused a great racket returning to the church.

And he ALONE was being punished.

Yes, he had begged and cajoled Feliciano into coming with him, and he had struck his brother, causing him pain. But he had immediately regretted it, and had carried him home without so much as a single complaint.

But none of that mattered. All that did, was that he had single-handedly, exposed Feliciano's light to the outside world.

And for that he must be punished.

This is what Lovino saw in the eyes of the man that glared him down. Feliciano was innocent of any and all wrongdoings, but it was always Lovino's fault.

Lovino began to tremble under the strain of those eyes, he knew that if he stayed where he was, one of two things could happen; the first, is that his brother would fall from his back. And the second was that God wold find the mercy to kill him before this man could do anything else than scare him.

As fate would have it, it was the former that happened.

Feliciano fell to the ground with a small yelp of pain as he hit the cobblestone.

Damiano's eyes widened, and at the same time, his pupils shrunk to microscopic.

Before Attilio could do any more than pick up the younger, Damiano grabbed Lovino by the roots of his hair, forcing him to follow him down into the basement.

* * *

**... HOT DAMN AM I MESSED UP IN THE HEAD OR WHAT? ACTUALLY, ITS BECAUSE OF WHAT IS TO COME, THAT LOVINO WILL MEET ANTONIO LATER ON IN HIS LIFE. ALSO, IM STARTING TO GET WRITERS BLOCK. MAINLY BECAUSE OF BS THAT MY MOTHER IS PUTTING ME THROUGH.**

**HANDS UP IF YOURE A VERBAL ABUSE VICTIM! *RAISES HAND***

**FORGIVE ME IF IM DARK, BUT I NEED AN OUTLET, AND THIS REFLECTS HOW I FEEL PERFECTLY.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME. (NOT TOMORROW, BECAUSE ITS MY 1ST ANNIVERSARY WITH MY GIRLFRIEND AS ON OFFICIAL COUPLE.**

**I 3 HEART YOU MANGAMANIAC014!**

**HASTA LA PASTA~~~~~**


	8. Goodbye My Forgotten Fratello

The basement was the name of the room. Unofficially, is was hell.

It was dimly lit by candles that refilled themselves, it was dank from years of frozen pipes bursting.

But the part that Lovino would never speak of, the part that truly terrified him, were the chains and bones hidden away in a secret room.

Gritting his teeth, he stumbled to keep up with the priest that held him fast. when he was allowed to lift his gaze, it was in this room that he found himself once again, after finding it in a game of hide and seek.

Tossing old remains aside, Damiano chained Lovino by his elbows to the wall, knowing that he could still move his arms, but with limited motion, and his height would suspend him from the floor.

Damiano walked around him, inspecting him.

The boy was short, and had yet to lose his baby fat, much like his brother, although his hair was a few shades darker, making it looke more like rich soil rather than the coppery brown.

"Do you know why I have brought you down here Malvolio?" He sneered as the boy flinched at the name spoken.

"N-no... Sir." he stammered. Keeping his head low, hoping that this would be over quickly. He felt like the closness of the room, combined with the heavy, humid air was smothering him.

"You are here, because you are nothing more than the spawn of a demon, and you have been indulged by the church long enough.:

Lovino's eyes widened at the words. Was this the reason for the different treatment between him and Feli? He figured it didn't matter any longer, for he would soon have other things to worry about.

00o00

For two hours, he was hung there to the pillars in the center of the room.

For two hours, he felt the continued force of the leather strap on his bare backside.

No blood was spilled.

Just the humanity from the boy as the priest tried to beat the devil out of him.

"Now then," came the commanding words as the strap fell still. Who are you?"

"M-Malvolio..." the boy whimpered out.

"Good. And why are you here?"

"T-to be cleansed of the demon soul in my body."

"Do you have anyone? Or rather, does anyone want _you_?"

..."no." The word came out weak, barely even a whisper, but it seemed to echo in volumes.

Here he was, broken, beaten, and alone.

"Very good Malvolio." And with that, the priest, who he himself was more monster than man, walked slowly and deliberately back up stairs. To which he faced the angel.

It was common knowledge, that whenever he cries, his tears were bottled to keep them pure. But at the same time, it was rare that the boy wept bitter tears.

"What have you done with mi fratello?" The boy demanded upon catching sight of the priest that hauled him away.

"Do not worry about that boy." The priest said disdainfully.

"What you need to do now is pack. You will be schooled it Austria for the time being."

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Sorry, but I've got writers block, and will have to let this sit awhile.**

**Please, Read, Rate, and REVIEW.**

**HASTA LA PASTA~~~~~**


	9. Angel's Unhappiness

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! SORRY THAT I HAVE IGNORED THIS, AND MY OTHER ONGOING FIC FOR SO LONG. I HAVE HAD WRITERS BLOCK, A MESSY BREAKUP WITH MY EXGIRLFRIEND, AND A NUMB BREAKUP WITH MY EXBOYFRIEND (YES I'M BI, GET OVER IT!) NOT TO MENTION LOSING MY FIRST JOB, AND HAVING SEVERAL MENTAL BREAKS. NOW FINDING MYSELF IN NEED OF AN OUTLET AGAIN, I SHALL CONTINUE TO TORTURE THIS FIC. ( NOT LOVINO, BECAUSE I CAN RELATE TO HIM. )**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANYWAAAAAAAYYYY... ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

Feliciano looked at Father Damiano in shock. He had never been a spoiled child, nor had he every been ungrateful to the priests. But NEVER had he been brushed aside before, and it infuriated him at how blatantly his worry for his fratello was dismissed.

"Pardon me Father, but I asked you a question, and you taught me that it is rude to ignore people." Feli said, pressing the matter. He did his best not to cower under the Priest's glare.

"Feliciano.." Damiano chided, "One does not ignore a direct instruction either."

Feli's eyes seemed to grow darker, as his anger towards the man in front of him grew.

"Then an agreement? I will go and pack my things, only after you tell me what you have done to my Fratello!"

Feliciano's heavenly glow seemed you pulse out and change. But Damiano held his ground.

"No Feliciano. The time has come for you and the Malvolio to part ways. you are no longer considered safe around him."

Feliciano grew more upset with each word.

"No! It Can't be true!" Feli puffed out his cheeks in anger.

"Damiano..." Father Attilio said, coming up and placing a hand on Feliciano's shoulder, "May I too add askance after my other charge? For as you well know, both boys are my responsibility."

Feliciano, looked up at the old man standing behind him, tears in his eyes, that he was too stubborn to allow to shed.

"I have simply reminded him for what he is." Damiano said. there was no emotion, as if he were speaking of the dead.

"Mi Fratello is NOT the Malvolio!" Feliciano screamed, and the Priest before he flew back several feet, shocking all who were witness to the spectacle.

He shakily rises from the ground. Glaring In Feliciano's direction, before he stumbles away.

Feliciano, numbly turns to face Attilio.

"Feliciano..." his voice trembles as he looks upon the boy, "What have you done?"


End file.
